Vampire's Castle
by and29655
Summary: Naruto’s best friend Kiba went into an old castle and disappeared. Now Naruto is determined to find out what happened to him.
1. Intro: Nightmare

Title: Vampire's Castle

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, One-sided ItaNaru

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Summary:** Naruto's best friend Kiba went into an old castle and disappeared. Now Naruto is determined to find out what happened to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. Sad isn't it? **TT** But if I did it would be SasuNaru all the way!! **; 3**

**Warnings:**Character death.

_A teenager, with bright, blue eyes and a shiny mass of golden hair, walks down an empty corridor of an old castle. The walls around him are built with stone and several portraits are hanging up in the barely lit hallway. To his right he sees a staircase leading down deeper into the castle. He can hear screams of agony travel up the staircase. Something tells him to go down and he begins to descend the staircase, the noises getting louder the farther down he goes._

__

_ When he reaches the bottom he sees many bloody, lifeless bodies littering the floor. In the corner he spots a head of shaggy, brown hair. The person's body is covered in so much blood that the red tatoos imprinted on his cheeks are imperceptible. He stares in shock at the form of his best friend's broken body. He tries to turn around and leave but is unable to. Suddenly unease creeps in, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He swirls around to find..._

__

"Naruto, get your butt out of bed! You're going to be late for school!"

Naruto awakes with a start, dripping wiht sweat from the nightmare he just experienced. Iruka, Naruto's father, bursts in the room ready to begin another tirade on Naruto's sleeping habits when he sees his son's face. "Did you have another nightmare?" Naruto looks over with glazed eyes, "Naruto, the police are doing everything they can to find Kiba."

Naruto shakes his head and looks out the bedroom window. "Kiba's both my brother and my best friend. I can't just sit here and wonder where he is." He stares at the old castle in the distance. It has an ominous atmosphere surrounding it. "I'm going to find out what happended to him and I think that castle is the clue to figuring it out."

An: Yeah. I know it's really short but I'll try to write more. Hope you like it!!


	2. Intro Cont

Title: Vampire's Castle

**Title:** Vampire's Castle  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto

--

**Chapter 2:****  
**

Naruto walks down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast with Iruka following close behind. He has this detached look on his face, fragments of his nightmare still lingering in the depths of his mind. He reaches the kitchen table and sits down to start his meal. Kakashi is already there finishing off the last remnants of his food.

Iruka walks up and plants a kiss on Kakashi's cheek. "Morning, Kashi."

"Morning. Hey, what's up with Naruto? He looks out of it?"

"He had another nightmare about Kiba. I'm really worried about him."

"Don't be. He'll be fine and he's sure to cheer up when Sakura arrives. He always does."

Around that time the doorbell rings and Naruto jumps up to answer the door. "Sakura!" He greets, smiling at the strawberry haired young girl standing at the door. He leans over and pecks her on the lips.

"Hey Naruto. You ready to go?" She asks. Naruto nods and grabs his book bag off the floor on his way out.

--

"Sooooooo... Naruto. Ino's having a party Monday at her place. I was thinking we could go. Everyone's going to be there."

"I don't know Sakura. I really don't feel up to it."

"Oh come on! Is this still about Kiba! He's gone, Naruto, and the police are doing everything they can! Get over it!!" Naruto comes to a stop and stare with shock at the insensitive girl. "What!?" She asks.

Naruto voice takes on a dangerous edge. "Sakura. I can't believe..."

"H-hey N-Naruto." Hinata walks up cutting off Naruto's words mid sentence.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto says while bringing his hands up behind his head.

"A-are y-you d-d-doing okay. I-I kn-know you are r-really close to K-Kiba."

"I'm doing okay. I should probably be asking you the same question. You are his girlfriend after all." Hinata blushes and begins to fiddle with her index fingers.

"I-I'm st-still h-holding out h-hope th-that the police will b-be able t-to f-find him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They reach the gates of school and Naruto notices Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin, standing there waiting on her. Obviously Sakura notices too, because she has that starry-eyed look she always gets on her face when ever she sees him. Naruto knows that his pink haired girlfriend has always had a crush on Neji. That hasn't changed since they started dating.

Naruto can only feel remorse as he watches Sakura fawn over the quiet Hyuuga. He had always had the biggest crush on Sakura, and when the girl had decided to finally ask him out, he was overjoyed. Its not that way anymore. He's recently figured out that she only asked him out to make the Hyuuga jealous, which has, as of now, yet to work. The outburst about Kiba she had had earlier proves that she never really cared about his feelings, and now he is left wondering why he had decided he had ever liked this self-centered, snobby girl.

--

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, a pair of bright, green eyes outlined in black eyeliner watched him from a distance. The boy turned to his two siblings. "He is the one."

To Be Continued...

AN: Yeah I know its still really short. I need to learn how to like writing.


End file.
